Une Pluie de Plumes
by Isfah
Summary: Instant volé où tout bascule, où tout prend enfin un sens...OS PWP RonHermione.


Bonjour,

Me voici avec encore une nouvelle histoire, oui encore une, mais je n'oublie pas les autres, rassurez-vous. Il s'agit d'un PWP, donc ne vous attendez pas à une merveilleuse histoire à l'eau de rose, quoi que...

Bref, ce OS est surtout un défi pour moi en ce qui concerne l'écriture, c'est un lemon, vous l'aurez compris de par son rating, donc lecteur si tu as moins de 16 ans fais demi-tour... C'est aussi un défi pour le temps de narration que j'ai choisi d'adopter : le présent, ouai je sais je suis folle...

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience sur ce défi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une Pluie de Plumes**.

Dans la chambre de Ron résonnent quelques rires. Des oreillers, une bataille, une Pluie de Plumes.

Le temps semble figé.

Hermione et lui se dévisagent en silence. Chacun peut lire le désir caché, longtemps refoulé, dans le regard de l'autre.

D'un geste tendre, le jeune homme approche sa main du visage de celle qu'il aime. Doucement, il fait glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce de son amie. Hermione a fermé les yeux. Elle se laisse griser par les sensations que la peau de Ron, contre la sienne, fait naître en elle.

Ils sont en guerre, elle le sait et lui aussi. Mais ils ont besoin d'une trêve dans cette souffrance. Ils ont besoin de chaleur, de se sentir vivants, aimés. Ils ont besoin d'aimer.

Ron se rapproche doucement du visage de la jeune femme et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fait urgent, pour prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aime, alors qu'on n'a pas su lui dire. Hermione ne réfléchit plus, elle veut juste ressentir ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, l'amour de Ron. Elle sent sa langue venir taquiner et caresser ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur, demandant l'approfondissement de leur baiser. La jeune fille entrouvre alors sa bouche et se laisse emporter par la merveilleuse sensualité qui se dégage du balai qu'effectuent leurs langues.

Le deuxième baiser est plus timide. Chacun en comprenant les implications. Celui qui signifie le premier n'était pas une erreur, je veux partager cela avec toi.

Comme à regret, les visages s'écartent un peu. Front contre front, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, il n'y a pas de gêne, juste de l'amour.

Ron enlace Hermione, et niche sa tête dans le cou parfumé de la jeune fille. Elle, elle passe les mains dans la chevelure rousse qu'elle aime tant. Elle a envie de lui mais ne souhaite pas précipiter les choses. Doucement elle descend ses mains de long du dos du jeune homme qui la tient dans ses bras. 

Quelques baisers dans le cou, Ron ne veut pas que cela cesse.

Il embrasse chaque courbe, chaque creux du cou de la jeune femme avant de finir la course de ses caresses de nouveau sur les lèvres de la jeune brune. Hermione bascule en arrière, sur le lit du jeune homme et l'entraine avec elle. Au-dessous de lui, leurs deux corps serrés, elle se sent en sécurité. Elle a l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Ron se détache de ses lèvres tendrement pour se noyer dans le regard ambré, rempli de désir, de celle dont il est éperdument amoureux. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il la contemple, offerte et abandonnée sous lui. Il sent que son désir d'elle se fait de plus en plus fort. Il la désire, il la veut. Il veut construire son futur avec elle. Il fait alors glisser une de ses mains le long de la joue d'Hermione. Doucement il descend ses doigts qui viennent timidement effleurer la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il sent qu'au contact de ses doigts, les seins de la brune se tendent de plaisir. Il ressent les battements irréguliers de son cœur au creux de sa main. D'un mouvement régulier du pouce, il commence alors à caresser cette pointe qui se dresse, fière et provocante, sous l'habit de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione savoure pleinement. Mais elle veut sentir la peau de Ron contre la sienne. Elle a déjà passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt du roux. Elle aime cette sensation. Le jeune roux frissonne de plaisir sous ses caresses. Elle trace de ses petits doigts légers les contours des muscles de son dos, parfois comme un souffle, fragile, d'autres fois de façon plus appuyée, essayant de deviner ce corps désiré. Elle commence à enlever le haut du jeune homme, espérant qu'il comprendra.

Celui-ci se redresse et aide la jeune femme à le débarrasser du tissu masquant son corps.

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accélère. Ron est beau parce qu'il est celui qu'elle aime. Doucement, elle vient poser ses lèvres mutines sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle remonte lentement jusqu'aux clavicules, laissant derrière elle comme une trainée de feu sur la peau frissonnante du jeune roux.

Ron ferme les yeux et essaie de contrôler sa respiration. Hermione lui inflige une douce torture. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge, encourageant la jeune femme dans son exploration. Puis voulant goûter lui aussi à la peau de sa partenaire, il commence à ouvrir un à un les boutons de la chemise de la brune. Ses mains tremblent, ses gestes sont retenus. Il ne sait plus si c'est l'émotion ou sa timidité. Hermione ne l'aide pas, elle se contente de le regarder et son excitation augmente au fur et à mesure que Ron la dénude.

Puis le vêtement tombe.

Le jeune homme retient sa respiration. Celle qu'il aime et qu'il désire est là devant lui, juste pour lui. Du revers de la main, il caresse doucement la courbure d'un sein. La peau d'Hermione est douce. Ses lèvres viennent remplacer ses doigts et glissent petit à petit jusqu'au creux si sensible entre les deux seins de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, le jeune roux essaie de défaire le voile de dentelle masquant la nudité de son aimée. Hermione, impatiente de connaître de nouvelles sensations enlève elle-même la pièce de lingerie, se dévoilant un peu plus au regard empli de désir de l'homme qui l'admire. Tendrement Ron vient faire captive une des pointes grenat. Il l'emprisonne entre ses lèvres et joue de ses dents et de sa langue. Un flot de sensations, plus exquises les unes que les autres, vient alors submerger la jeune femme. Son souffle se saccade peu à peu tandis que son amant dispense ses divines caresses. Le jeune homme passe sa langue sur l'auréole brune si sensible de son amie, avant de venir se concentrer de nouveau sur les deux extrémités carmin, qui se dressent, tendues par le plaisir et irrésistiblement provocantes.

Inconsciemment Hermione se cambre, se rapprochant de cette bouche, source de tous les plaisirs. Sa peau frissonne malgré la chaleur qui se diffuse en elle. De ses mains, elle continue de parcourir le dos et le torse du jeune homme. Elle aime le voir réagir à ses caresses, démonstration de son amour pour lui. Les lèvres de Ron sont revenues capturer celles de la jeune fille. Dans sa paume, il recueille le sein à l'arrondi parfait.

Mais la jeune fille embrasse à nouveau les clavicules du jeune homme. Une à une, elles reçoivent leurs lots de baisers et de caresses. Hermione parcourt le torse de son amant. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvre. Elle savoure le goût salé de cette peau qu'elle découvre. Mais elle ne va pas au-delà du nombril. Elle est un peu intimidée et n'ose pas encore cette caresse malgré la fine trainée rousse qui semble lui indiquer le chemin des plaisirs promis.

Ron comprend ce que ressent son amie. Pour la rassurer il emprisonne de nouveau ses lèvres avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Ses mains ont retrouvé, presqu'instinctivement, la poitrine tendue de la jeune femme. Doucement, il s'aventure sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Une à une, il embrasse chaque côte que l'on devine sur le corps d'Hermione. Puis il vient embrasser son nombril. Aussitôt la jeune femme frémit de plaisir. Ron a trouvé un endroit des plus sensibles et en profite. La jeune Gryffondor sent son pouls s'accélérer, elle a chaud. Elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser tant il bat vite.

D'une main, il s'attaque aux boutons du pantalon devenu gênant dans l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Délicatement il vient embrasser ce corps qu'il dénude peu à peu. Il la sent frémir au passage de sa bouche et de sa langue. Un instant il se concentre sur le creux de ses hanches. Elle est vierge, il le sait. Il fait tout pour qu'elle s'habitue à son contact.

Hermione n'a pas peur, elle a confiance en Ron et l'aide à défaire son vêtement. Elle-même s'attaque à la tenue du jeune roux en défaisant sa ceinture. Il la laisse faire et la jeune femme en profite au passage pour caresser les fesses et effleurer cette virilité qui l'attire et l'angoisse en même temps. Ron reprend les caresses qu'il avait abandonnées sur le ventre de son aimée. De la main il cajole ses cuisses tandis que de sa bouche il embrasse les contours de la dernière pièce de lingerie. Hermione perçoit une tension grandissante en elle. Elle en veut davantage. Elle sent le désir du jeune homme contre elle. De ses mains elle commence à faire glisser l'élastique du boxer de son amant. Elle veut apprendre à la connaître. Ron est de plus en plus impatient. Les caresses inexpérimentées de la jeune femme ont beaucoup d'effet. Il vient tendrement embrasser la féminité d'Hermione, encore voilé par la dentelle. Il aime ses réactions. Elle ferme les yeux, ses joues et ses lèvres rougissent, gonflées par le plaisir, et un doux gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge, écho des plaisirs à venir.

Hermione continue de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de son ami. Elle le prend timidement dans sa main et s'étonne de la douceur qu'elle rencontre. Instinctivement, elle sait quels sont les gestes à faire. Elle débute un léger va-et-vient, mais est gênée par le vêtement restant du jeune homme. Celui-ci quitte un instant le corps de sa partenaire pour enlever son boxer. La jeune brune rougit à la vue de l'évident désir de Ron. Elle croise alors le regard de son ami. Ce qu'elle y lit lui ôte ses dernières appréhensions. Elle se redresse et s'approche alors de celui qu'elle aime corps et âme avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ron laisse descendre ses mains le long du dos de sa compagne. Il lui caresse les reins avant de poursuivre plus bas. Il enlève alors le dernier rempart protégeant la féminité d'Hermione. Puis fermement il empoigne les fesses de la jeune brune qui immédiatement entoure de ses jambes la taille du roux. Ron sentant le plaisir augmenter au contact de l'humidité d'Hermione sur son sexe tendu pose délicatement la jeune fille sur son lit.

D'une main, il flatte de nouveau la courbure parfaite de ses seins. De l'autre il commence à caresser l'intimité de la jeune fille. À ce contact Hermione sent tous ses sens s'enflammer. Elle le sent jouer avec le petit bouton de chair caché au creux de sa féminité. Puis doucement il entre un doigt en elle. Il commence un doux va-et-vient rythmé par le souffle saccadé de celle qu'il aime, entrecoupé de petits gémissements. La jeune femme a la tête qui tourne tant le plaisir qu'elle ressent est fort.

Le plaisir de Ron n'en est pas moins intense. La chaleur d'Hermione est divine et il imagine déjà ce qu'il sentira quand sa virilité sera en elle. Il intime alors un mouvement plus soutenu tandis qu'il entre un deuxième doigt en elle. Il sait que ce Temple n'a encore jamais été visité. Il essaye de l'habituer à son contact, même si son membre est de plus en plus douloureux tant il la désire.

Puis de sa bouche il reprend son chemin vers le Cœur des Plaisirs. Il sent la jeune fille se tendre de désir et de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il remplace ses doigts par sa langue tandis qu'Hermione laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il sait qu'elle n'est plus loin de l'orgasme. Il veut qu'elle atteigne les sommets du plaisir avant qu'il ne lui fasse mal en entrant en elle. Alors il lèche les lèvres de la féminité d'Hermione avant de se concentrer sur sa perle des plaisirs. Il mordille, suçote, et lèche ce bouton rosé. Jamais il ne le laisse en paix et la jeune femme dérive au gré des sensations que Ron fait naître en elle.

Soudain c'est l'explosion. Un cri de jouissance s'échappe de la gorge de la brune tandis qu'une onde de plaisir pur traverse son corps. Ron doit se concentrer pour ne pas succomber lui aussi au plaisir que la vue d'Hermione, offerte sous lui, lui procure. Il remonte alors à hauteur de la bouche de la jeune fille et l'embrasse langoureusement.

La brune savoure pleinement les nouvelles sensations que ce baiser lui procure. D'une main conquérante, Ron écarte les cuisses de la jeune fille et se place entre elles, au plus près de la féminité d'Hermione. Un dernier regard à celle qu'il aime et il comprend qu'il peut faire d'elle une femme à part entière. Il entre doucement, mais sans s'arrêter jusqu'à être entièrement dans l'intimité de la jeune brune. Une vive brûlure déchire le ventre d'Hermione. Ron attend un peu qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il sait que d'ici peu ce ne sera plus la douleur qui animera la jeune femme.

Celle-ci commence à apprécier la sensation de Ron en elle. D'un baiser elle l'autorise à débuter ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Les allers et venues du jeune homme entraînent de nouveau Hermione dans les sommets du plaisir. Chaque mouvement du roux la rapproche de l'orgasme. Instinctivement elle enserre de ses jambes les reins de son amant. Elle peut alors sentir Ron plus profondément en elle.

Le roux aussi est au bord de l'extase. Il ralentit le rythme de ses hanches et savoure pleinement la sensation que l'intimité d'Hermione lui procure. Il aime sa chaleur qui enserre sa virilité. Il aime les mains de la jeune sorcière qui parcourent son dos et parfois le griffent. Il aime la façon dont elle prononce son prénom, murmuré dans un souffle de plaisir.

Hermione nage en plein bonheur. Les sensations que Ron fait naître en elle sont au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se sent transportée vers des contrées qu'elle ne veut plus quitter. En ralentissant le rythme de ses va-et-vient, le roux lui inflige une douce torture. Elle supplie Ron de la libérer de cette tension qui croît en elle. Aussitôt le roux amplifie ses mouvements et augmente la cadence de ses pénétrations. Le regard fixé dans les yeux de sa partenaire, il est attentif au plaisir de la jeune brune. Il sent que l'extase est proche pour elle comme pour lui. Tendrement il pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire avant d'accélérer une dernière fois.

De ses hanches, Hermione accompagne les mouvements de Ron. Elle sent qu'elle se rapproche du plaisir final tant les vagues de plaisirs qui la submergent sont intenses. Elle ne peut plus retenir ses gémissements qui font échos à ceux de son amant. Soudain, une dernière vague de jouissance la transporte dans les étoiles. L'orgasme la foudroie sur place par son intensité. Ron se déverse en elle dans un dernier râle de plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Tous deux ont le souffle coupé. Ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir. Hermione a toujours ses jambes autour des reins du jeune roux. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se retire. Pas tout de suite. Elle lui dit de rester… encore un peu. Elle veut profiter encore un peu de la sensation de plénitude qui l'habite quand Ron est en elle.

Doucement le jeune homme vient essuyer une larme d'émotion sur la joue d'Hermione. Jamais il n'a connu pareil félicité. Tendrement il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais très vite le baiser est approfondi. Une nouvelle vague de désir s'empare de Ron. Il reprend ce doux va-et-vient qui aussitôt provoque des frissons de plaisir chez sa partenaire. La jeune femme écartée de toute douleur savoure entièrement les sensations que les pénétrations de Ron provoquent chez elle. Cette danse lascive de leur corps l'excite encore plus. Elle se cambre, collant sa poitrine tendue contre le torse de son amant.

Ron se retourne et passe sous elle. La vue d'Hermione le chevauchant enflamme ses sens à tel point qu'il doit se contrôler pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Ses paumes retrouvent automatiquement leur place sur les seins tendus de la jeune femme. Il cajole l'arrondi parfait de la poitrine laiteuse et titille les pointes grenats qui semblent le narguer.

Le plaisir de la brune est intense. De nouvelles sensations naissent en elle tandis qu'elle ondule légèrement du bassin. Les mains de Ron sur sa poitrine, sa virilité en elle, lui font déjà apercevoir les Sommets du Plaisir. Soudain l'éclair des plaisirs foudroie Hermione qui dans un dernier gémissement se cambre, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Ron sentant la contraction d'Hermione autour de son membre se redresse pour venir embrasser cette poitrine offerte. À nouveau il voit les Étoiles du Plaisir. Son corps est parcouru de décharges orgasmiques tandis qu'à nouveau il libère sa semence dans le Temple Divin de celle qu'il aime.

Haletante, la jeune femme se couche sur le torse de son amant qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Elle entend son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Elle se sent bien ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Fatiguée et comblée, Hermione roule sur le coté. Ron la prend dans ses bras, et niche sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Il s'endort ainsi, la tête dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, où quelques plumes sont encore accrochées, et la main sur son ventre. Là où un jour, loin de cette guerre, grandira peut-être le fruit de leur amour.

* * *

Voili, voilou, c'est terminé. 

Ce OS fait parti d'une série de 8 OS (dont j'ai déjà parlé et reparlé aux lecteurs de _Mimi_), série qui n'a pas vraiment d'autre but que de raconter des Instants Volés durant la septième année de nos héros. Je ne peux pas dire s'il y aura d'autres lemon ou pas... Les titres sont tous des titres de musique de Franck Roussel (album Une guerre en plein coeur), qui m'ont inspirée (c'est à voir), et que je conseille d'écouter en même temps que la lecture de ces OS, puisque c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'écrivais.


End file.
